Infectious diseases and other medical conditions affect human life on a continual basis. Developments have been made to detect the presence of, for example, antigens in blood or other bodily fluids in order to diagnose a patient's illness. In some cases, a device is used to analyze such an analyte.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.